dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Frieza
Mewtwo vs Frieza is ZackAttackX's first DBX. Description Pokemon vs Dragon Ball Z! Purple and white - the colours of two beings capable of wiping out humanity! A highly requested Death Battle becomes my first DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: New Island - Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back. Frieza approached New Island - the one responsible for the storm undoubtedly inside. He kicked the door practically off its hinges and walked into a room with a waterfall, a long spiraling staircase and a table in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a blue light emitted from the staircase and Mewtwo descended from the light. He stared at Frieza from across the room. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mewtwo demanded. Frieza smirked. "Ooh, what lovely colours! Tell me, are you the one responsible for this storm that could potentially wipe out all beings on this planet?" Frieza responded. Mewtwo simply nodded. "Well, isn't that fascinating! But, seriously, could you do me a favor and bring it to a halt? I'm trying to conquer this world here and this rain is getting very annoying." Frieza explained. "Tell you what, if you stop this storm, I MIGHT consider letting you live as one of my servants. How does that sound?" Mewtwo frowned. "Is THAT why you are here? To try and control and enslave me?" Mewtwo roared. "You are just like all those pathetic humans who tried to use me. And like them, you will perish!" Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at Frieza, who fired a Ki Blast to destroy it mid-flight. "No, no, no, I said I MIGHT let you live. But it looks like you've made that decision for me." Mewtwo fired another Shadow Ball at Frieza, but he teleported behind Mewtwo and kicked him across the room. Mewtwo, surprised at Frieza's power, launched an Aura Sphere. Frieza dodged it, but didn't realise that the move never misses. The Aura Sphere hit Frieza from behind and Mewtwo telekinetically lifted the table and threw it at Frieza. Frieza fired Ki Blasts which destroyed the table. He caught an apple that was in a bowl on the table and started to eat it. "Well..." Frieza said while chewing. "Are you done yet?" Mewtwo teleported in front of Frieza and hit him with Psycho Cut, sending him into the staircase. Mewtwo then launched an Aura Sphere onto Frieza, who fell to the ground, but was still in good shape. "No." Mewtwo replied. Frieza lifted himself up. "Resilient, aren't we? But I'm afraid I need to kill you now. It's been fun!" he smirked, firing a Death Saucer at Mewtwo. The Pokémon lifted his hand and grabbed the saucer, sending it back at Frieza. Frieza vanished and the saucer crashed into the wall, breaking it. "You will die by my hand!" Frieza shouted, firing a powerful blast of energy at Mewtwo. The Pokémon was launched through the wall into the stadium of the island. Frieza pursued. He fired Ki Blasts, which Mewtwo grabbed telekinetically and sent them back at Frieza. The blasts knocked the galactic tyrant into the wall and Mewtwo used Psychic to bring Frieza crashing to the floor. Mewtwo descended and loomed over Frieza. "This is over." he declared. But Frieza lifted his hand and sent a Death Beam through Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo fell to the ground and Frieza began to charge up to turn into Golden Frieza. Mewtwo picked himself up and Frieza then kicked him into the wall. Mewtwo collapsed once again and the wall crumbled on top of him. Frieza laughed manically, but it was cut short when he saw a blue light emit from where Mewtwo was and from the rubble emerged Mega Mewtwo Y. "What's this?" Frieza wondered. Mewtwo and Frieza both levitated above the ground and charged there next moves. Mewtwo launched a Shadow Ball and Frieza launched a Killer Ball. The two attacks collided, and caused an explosion. Mewtwo and Frieza flew at each other from the rubble and engaged in a Psycho Cut versus Tail Smash. Frieza gained the upper hand and slammed Mewtwo upwards with his tail, sending him into the ceiling. Mewtwo recovered and gripped Frieza again telekinetically and began to crush him. Frieza struggled to gain control of his body, but was able to fire a Death Saucer, which distracted Mewtwo. He threw Frieza away and teleported away from the Death Saucer. Mewtwo reappered on the surface of the stadium and Frieza landed at the other side of the stadium. Mewtwo brought a blue ball of energy around himself and Frieza surrounded himself in a purple ball of energy. The two charged at each other and collided head on. The two once again took their fight to the air. Mewtwo launched a Shadow Ball, but Frieza dodged and the attack destroyed the ceiling, causing it to crumble. The fight continued under the stormy skies. The two beings continued to fight, neither able to gain the advantage. The two locked again, but this time, Frieza kicked Mewtwo backwards and began to charge a Golden Death Ball. He wasn't going to destroy the planet, but he was going to obliterate this pest. When his attack was fully charged, he launched it at Mewtwo. The Pokémon managed to grip it with Psychic and sent it back at Frieza. Frieza dodged it and the attack went out of the Earth's atmosphere. Frieza tried to use the Golden Death Ball again, but was surprised to see that it wasn't working. He then tried to use his Death Cannon, but again it wouldn't work. In fact, none of his attacks were working! "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Frieza screamed. "I have blocked you special abilities using my psychic powers." the Pokémon explained. Frieza was shocked. "What? Who? WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled. Mewtwo began to charge up a beam of energy. "I am Mewtwo, the world's most powerful Pokémon. And I will not allow anyone to control me." He fired the beam at Frieza, which turned the tyrant to stone. He then used Psystrike to destroy the stone, reducing Frieza to rubble. He then telekinetically lifted Frieza's remains and threw them into the unforgiving, stormy sea. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Color themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:What If DBXs That Came True Category:DBXs with a returning combatant